Haruto
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: This is just a story I found on my computer... I thought I had posted it 1-3 years ago, but I must deleted it. I edited it since the writing was pretty good for me; it's just a bit questionable at times. Every chapter after this shall be better than the first. Guaranteed!


Hey, the name's Haruto Hyuuga and this is my story. What I mean by rouge nin, or my definition it was, was that I was free, no one knew my seal... but it really didn't define me all those years. Yeah sure I learned some things while being an assassin, even then that never defined me as a person. But killing in cold blood was my thing. Just wait, I'm ready to tell that story.

Let's get back to this one, okay?

I walked through the village gates, only to be stopped by two goons of the Hokage. They were just doing their job and all, and never mind their names, but they still stopped me at the gate.

"Hey! Stop! I know you." I walked on until the man jumped over the hut's counter and walked in front of me.

"Yeah, you do... why are you stopping me?" I said lazily.

"You're the... Jinjuriki that left 6 years ago."

"Yeah, what about it?" I said, "Tch, if I really wanted to hurt my own village, you would have been dead by now."

"I'll stop you!"

"Can I show you that I have legal papers?" I said questionably, they looked confused, so I elaborated. "That time when the old hokage left the village by strict orders of Sasuke Uchiha, yeah, that was to give me this."

I pulled out a closed passport to show to the man. I held it up to the side of my face and flicked my hair out of my eyes. I gave a wily smile.

"Show me the papers." he said severely. I did and basically broke the foundation of distrust between the two of us.

"Looks legit. Come on through..." he said very disappointed. He stepped out of the way and I continued on into the village.

The first thing I wanted to do was see Akina's brother, Daichi, who was still living at home. I knew that because Daichi should be about 17 now, and being irresponsible as he is, he wasn't allowed to leave.

XXX

There I was, standing outside the mansion. He was rich like I was, and no wonder he wanted to stay.

I buzzed the intercom. "Daichi, it's me, Haruto."

"HAHAHA! Hey buddy! Come to see Daichi-sama and his big Sissy huh? Well, I'm not letting you in, but here's a big hint. She isn't here anymore!"

"Thanks... I'll go look in the phone-books now..."

"See yah!"

I thought he would take the bait and give me the address, but I just scowled and moved on. Not like it was a big deal or anything.

"Alright... let's see here." I went to the nearest telephone station and looked into the big yellow book.

"This should be easy..." I thought, there was no number with the name Uchiha besides Sasuke's… now with nowhere to turn, better go see the big prick himself; old Sasuke Uchiha.

I took a few steps past the academy and then came to the Hokage's Office.

I checked in at the front counter. "The receptionist seemed to be frightened." I said quietly to myself, sitting in the nearest seat. There were only a few people sitting in the square arrangement of chairs, but I payed no mind to them.

"The Hokage-sama will see you now." she said a few seconds later.

She wanted me gone, and fast.

I walked down the back room up three flights of stairs and came out to the office of the Hokage. Entering his office, the big prick himself greeted me.

"What do you want, Uzumaki-boy?"

He stared at me with cold eyes. "I knew I was suppose' to see you first, but I'm wondering where Akina is."

"Oi, baka, she's all the way one the other side of town. Hope you have a wonderful life and all, but stay away from her."

"So you're not going to give me the address." I said.

"Tch, like I would anyway." he said.

He drew and touched his sword to my neck. "I did you a favor in letting you come back, and I don't feel like giving you much more. Touch her and I'll kill you personally."

"Do that and the Ninetails will resurrect itself."

"Then consider yourself locked up tightly, beast."

I shook it off, "Eh, there's other fish in the sea..."

"Do you really like her that much?"

"Yeah... I do."

"She's gay."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding."

"You... you better be."

I left the room, went down the steps while weeping anime tears, and Sasuke seemed to be satisfied.

I exited, and emotionless as I was the receptionist looked mighty handy...

"Hey, you, lady."

"Y-yes?"

"Where does Akina live?"

"I'll tell him, I will."

No! My last chance RUINED! Not really.

The receptionist then said, "Wait!"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here's her address."

I walked up to the counter a took the piece of paper, slipped it into my pocket. "No one will ever know?"

"Nope, that's a promise." said the receptionist, though she sounded like she was lying about something.

"I have to go... my shift's over. See you later I guess." she winked at me... I'm starting to think this isn't Akina's address. I fake-smiled wildly and thought the woman was crazy.

I left the next second, and continued on.

The next thing to do is go home and wait till morning...

You'll see.

Later on, the second day back I thought the only way I could get the address was from Daichi.

"If I hide in the trashcan... I can ambush him when he comes out of his house."

I did so in matter of minutes, and as sure as hell, came out and dumped the garbage in the first can.

I jumped out and ambushed him.

"Let me go!" he said.

"Fuck you, now tell me where Akina lives!"

"Check the intercom! Buzz Akina's room! Now let me go!"

WHAT! That's all I had to do! Aw man...

I let him go and he walked through the gate. I paused then realized I could walk in, but then the gates shut on me before I could rake through.

I did as he said and guess what.

"Akina! Are you there?"

"IT'S ME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Damn it. Daichi... you're such a prick!"

"I'll let you in on one condition..."

"What, what!"

"Spin around like a ballerina ten times without stopping! The camera's are rolling~"

"Daichi! Just let him in!" said a voice I recognized.

I did it anyway until it struck four then I fell. A two frame brush off was mandatory, and I didn't want to be tricked again.

Well, Daichi got his wish, and then I saw a beautiful girl walk out of the front door. She opened the gate...

"Akina... is that, you?"

"Yeah! You haven't changed a bit!"

"You're... beautiful." she blushed and bowed.

"But... one problem..." she said, I hung my head down for the worse, "I..."

"GAH! DON'T SAY THAT YOU'RE GAY!" I raged.

"No no... I have a boyfriend."

"NNOOOOOOO!"

"But he's dead now."

"Ok... then what's the prob lama?"

"I... have his baby..." she said, "I'm sorry! I can't betray him. Please try to understand... we can never be together."

"But... why? How long has this been going on now? The pregnancy, I mean."

"8 weeks..."

"Sasuke, um, did he?"

"My father? No no... that teddy bear? No way! He died out on mission."

"I'm sorry I left you like this."

"It's... alright. We can still be friends."

"Want to come in for something to drink?" she smiled and tilted her head.

I blushed and smiled.


End file.
